The End of Silliness? (Multilanguage Version)/Transcript
English (US/UK) (The story begins at an ice cream parlor that's modeled after Edward Hoppers' famous 1942 painting "Nighthawks". It's a dark rainy night. Inside, we see Jimmy Gourd as an ice cream man cleaning plates behind the counter. We also see Larry the Cucumber sitting and sleeping next to a large glass window, alone and fidgeting. There're three almost empty sundae glasses on his table: two pink and one green. Larry appears to be having a nightmare of some kind. We fade into his dream.) Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-excuse me, I have an announcement. ...and as the result of the disastrous outcome of the previous silly song... Larry: Boy is riding with cebu... (Speaking) Um... No wait. No wait. Archibald: Th-th-this is quite disappointing...disappointing...disappointing... (We fade back to Larry, still dreaming...) Larry: No. No! (...then back to his nightmare...) Archibald: Management has decided-decided-decided...that other performers...performers... Mr. Lunt: 'Cause you're his cheeseburger His yummy cheeseburger... Archibald: Silly Songs is cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled-is cancelled until further notice. ...cancelled... Silly Songs is cancelled...cancelled...cancelled...cancelled... (...and back to Larry, who's fidgeting more vigorously.) Larry: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! No wait! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee! (Jimmy begins to take notice of Larry's spastic squeaking and fidgeting.) Larry: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn! Jimmy: Hey. Larry: Jibee! Jimmy: Hey-hey, Mr. You okay? Larry: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee! Jimmy: Mr.! Wake up, Mr.! Mr.?! (The title "Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?" or "The End of Silliness: More Really Silly Songs" comes up as Jimmy rushes over to see if Larry's okay.) (The VeggieTales Theme Song begins) (We fade back to Jimmy and Larry. Larry has an ice pack on his head. He also has a cup of coffee in front of him.) Jimmy: You had me worried there for a while, buddy. You okay? Larry: (Sniffs) Yeah. I'm okay. Jimmy: Well...can I getcha anything? A push-up? (Larry shakes his head.) Jimmy: Waffle cone? (Larry shakes his head again.) Jimmy: Cup full of sprinkles? Larry: No. I don't need anything. Jimmy: You, uh...wanna talk about it? (Larry looks up then looks over at a jukebox with a TV screen.) Larry: Does that thing work? Jimmy: Mm-hmm. Larry: G-7. Jimmy: Huh? Larry: G-7. Press G-7! (Jimmy hops over to the jukebox.) Larry: It all started a while back when I was singing this song and... Well...I don't know! It just...kinda got messed up! (Jimmy presses G-7 and on comes "The Song of the Cebu". Once the song is done, Jimmy laughs but stops when he sees Larry's stern looking face. Larry's not wearing his ice pack anymore.) Larry: What do you think that's...funny? Jimmy: Yeah. Ah... Oh. Uh... Uh, no. No. Wow. Eh, heh. That's gotta hurt. Larry: Yeah, but It wasn't my fault! (Larry flops his head onto the table.) Larry: They got 'em mixed-up at photo hut! Jimmy: W-wow. It, uh... Heh. It-it happens. But-but it's not a big deal. So you messed up a song. It's not the end of the world. (A mysterious man and a woman in a red dress enter the ice cream parlor. The man's face is obscured by the turned up coller of his trench coat. The man sits down and places his breifcase on the counter.) Jimmy: I'll be with you in a minute, folks. What you need is a little something to cheer you up. (Jimmy walking over to the jukebox again.) Jimmy: And-and I've got just the thing. (He presses a few buttons.) Jimmy: There. That oughta do it. (He walks away from the jukebox.) Jimmy: What'll it be, Mr.? (The songs that play "Promised Land", "Good Morning George" and "The Thankfulness Song". After that, Larry sniffs a little.) Larry: Yeah. Maybe I should just try to be thankful for the time I did have with my silly songs. Bye, silly songs. Nice knowing you. (He begins singing) It isn't any trouble just to S-M-I-L-E... Jimmy: Okay. Wrong song. Bad timing. Ah... These'll be great. You'll see. Oh! This one is so funny! (Laughs) (Singing) You're big, I'm little... (Speaking) O-okay, buddy! Hang on! Daddy's coming! (The next songs that play are "Keep Walking", "Big Things Too" and "Stuff Mart Rap".) Jimmy: (Laughs) Oh, that cracks me up! Bungee bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-wagee-weegee... Come on! (Laughs) (Jimmy stops laughing and notices that Larry's still not cheering up.) Larry: I hope those guys didn't get hurt falling on their heads like that. You think they got hurt? Jimmy: Oh. Gee, buddy. I don't know. They were wearing their helmets. Larry: Yeah. They were wearing their helmets. That's good. Jimmy: Look. Pal. M-maybe it's none of my business, but...why are you so down? You wanna tell me what's going on? Archibald: I'll tell you what's going on! (The mysterious man reveals himself to be Archibald Asparagus. Larry looks shocked then grumpy. Archibald hops over to the jukebox.) Archibald: Perhaps this will clear things up! (Archibald looks angrily at Larry. They both make funny faces. Archibald looks angry again and selects a song.) Larry: Nooooooooooooo! (The song Archibald selected is "His Cheeseburger". After the song, Jimmy looks at Archibald.) Jimmy: (Gasps) You don't mean...? Archibald: Yes! It's my fault! All my fault! I'm the one to blame! (Larry gently bangs his head on the table.) Jimmy: That's despicable. I'd feel that way too if somebody took my songs away. (Larry nods in agreement.) Archibald: It's just that... I... Well... Surely you can understand my position. I was simply acting in the public's best interest. We do have standards to uphold, you know. (Jimmy looks scornfully at him.) Archibald: Yes. I see. Well... But then, I got these. (Archibald opens his briefcase. Larry looks on as the rain outside stops. Archibald pulls out a pile of papers. He takes one piece of paper and reads it out loud.) Archibald: Ahem! "We, the undersigned, believe that Archibald Asparagus should forgive and forget the Song of the Cebu incident and return Silly Songs with Larry to regular Veggie programming, signed 167,512 adoring fans, including, but not limited to, the entire population of Duluth, Minnesota and even someone in Moose Lake." Larry: Moose lake? Archibald: Yes. Moose lake. Larry: (Happy) Wow. Moose lake. Archibald: The people have spoken. I'm afraid I have no other choice but to hereby decree that Silly Songs is henceforth reinstated. Effective immediately! Which is what, I suppose, henceforth means. But no matter! Go on! Sing with all the silliness you can muster! (Archibald hops onto the counter.) Archibald: Let the world know, yea unto its farthest reaches, including, but not limited to, moose lake, that this is not the end of silliness! No! Quite the contrary! Silliness has just begun! (He slips and falls off the counter. His head pops up from behind.) Archibald: But try not to be too silly. Please? (Larry gives Archibald a "Thumbs up" look, gets up and hops over to the jukebox. He pulls out a disc entitled "Sillysongs With Larry: The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps". He puts the disc in. An arm of the jukebox places the disc in the player and "The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps" plays.) (End credits roll) Larry: Yodel-Hoo Spanish (La historia comienza en una heladería inspirada en el famoso cuadro "Nighthawks" de Edward Hoppers en 1942. Es una noche oscura y lluviosa. En el interior, vemos a Jimmy Calabaza como un hombre de helados que limpia platos detrás del mostrador. También vemos a Larry el Pepino sentado y durmiendo junto a una gran ventana de vidrio, solo e inquieto. Hay tres vasos de sundae casi vacíos en su mesa: dos rosados y uno verde. Larry parece estar teniendo una pesadilla de algún tipo. Nos desvanecemos en su sueño. ) Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-disculpa, tengo un anuncio. ...y como resultado del desastroso resultado de la canción tonta anterior... Larry: 'El chico está montando con cebu...' (Hablando) Um ... No, espera. No, espera. Archibald: Es-es-esto es bastante decepcionante ... decepcionante ... decepcionante ... (Volvemos a Larry, todavía soñando...) Larry: No. ¡No! (...luego de vuelta a su pesadilla...) Archibald: La gerencia ha decidido, decidió, decidió...que otros artistas...artistas... Sr. Lunt: '' Porque eres su hamburguesa con queso''' 'Su deliciosa hamburguesa con queso...' Archibald: Canciones tontas se cancela... Canciones tontas se cancela, se cancela hasta nuevo aviso. ...cancelado...canciones tontas se cancela...cancelado...cancelado...cancelado... (...y de vuelta a Larry, que se está moviendo más vigorosamente.) Larry: ¡Jibee! Jibee, Jibee, Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! ¡No, espera! Nnnnnn! Jibee, Jibee. (Jimmy comienza a darse cuenta de los chirridos espasmódicos de Larry y su inquietud). Larry: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn! Jimmy: Hey. Larry: ¡Jibee! Jimmy: Hey, hey, Sr. ¿Estás bien? Larry: ¡Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee Jimmy: ¡Señor! ¡Despierta, señor! ¿¡Señor?! (El título "¿Las Últimas Canciones Divertidas?" aparece cuando Jimmy se apresura a ver si Larry está bien.) Bob: ¡Si tú gusta de tomates, si con calabazas usted pronto rí! ¡Si tú gusta de caminar con patatas, arriba y abajo usted va! ''¡Ahora tú verás un bello show! Todos: ''¡VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, VeggieTales, Ve-ggie-Tales! Bob: Brócolis, menta, albahaca... Todos: ¡VeggieTales! Júnior: Espinaca, con tomates, berenjena... Todos: ¡VeggieTales! Larry: Coliflor, con amor, pimienta... Todos: ¡VeggieTales! ¡El show show show show show comenzará! ¡El show show show show show comenzará! ¡Estamos los VeggieTales! (niños risas) (Regresamos a Jimmy y Larry. Larry tiene una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. También tiene una taza de café frente a él). Jimmy: Uh, yo quedé mucho preocupado contigo, amigo. ¿Tá todo bien? Larry: (huele) Tá. Tá todo bien. Jimmy: Mira, ¿quieres un helado, mozo? ¿Es de Ballito? (Larry sacude la cabeza.) Jimmy: Uh, ¿una casquita? (Larry vuelve a sacudir la cabeza.) Jimmy: Uh, ¿una tachita con confetes? Larry: No. Yo no quiero nada. Jimmy: ¿Tú...quieres conversar conmigo? (Larry levanta la vista y luego mira una máquina de discos con pantalla de TV). Larry: ¿Aquílo funciona? Jimmy: Mm-hmm. Larry: G-Siete. Jimmy: ¿Huh? ¿Eh? Larry: G-Siete. Aprieta G-Siete! (Jimmy se acerca a la máquina de discos.) Larry: ¡Todo comenzó cuando estaba cantando esa canción y...ahí...yo sé allá...parece que...la cosa desandió! (Jimmy presiona G-7 y luego aparece "The Song of the Cebu". Una vez terminada la canción, Jimmy se ríe pero se detiene cuando ve la cara de aspecto severo de Larry. Larry ya no está usando su bolsa de hielo.) Larry: ¿Qué crees que es...gracioso? Jimmy: Sí. Ah, oh. Uh...Uh, no. No, wow. Eh, je. Eso tiene que doler. Larry: ¡Sí, pero no fue mi culpa! (Larry deja caer su cabeza sobre la mesa.) Larry: ¡Se mezclaron en la cabaña de fotos! Jimmy: W-wow. Es, uh...Heh. Sucede. Pero, pero no es un gran problema. Así que arruinaste una canción. No es el fin del mundo. (Un hombre misterioso y una mujer con un vestido rojo entran en la heladería. La cara del hombre está oculta por el colector levantado de su gabardina. El hombre se sienta y coloca su maletín en el mostrador). Jimmy: Estaré contigo en un minuto, amigos. Lo que necesitas es algo para animarte. (Jimmy caminando hacia la máquina de discos de nuevo.) Jimmy: Y y tengo la cosa. (Él presiona algunos botones.) Jimmy: Ahí. Eso debería hacerlo. (Se aleja de la máquina de discos.) Jimmy: ¿Qué será, señor? (Las canciones que reproducen "Promised Land", "Good Morning George" y "The Thankfulness Song". Después de eso, Larry huele un poco.) Larry: Sí. Tal vez debería intentar agradecer el tiempo que tuve con mis canciones divertidas. Adiós, canciones divertidas. Es bueno conocerte. (Comienza a cantar) No es un problema solo para S-N-O-R-I-S-A... Jimmy: Está bien. Canción equivocada. Mal momento. Ah...Estos será genial. Ya verás. Oh! ¡Este es tan divertido! (Risas) (Cantando) "Eres grande, yo soy pequeña..." (Hablando) ¡De acuerdo, amigo! ¡Aférrate! ¡Ya viene papá! (Las siguientes canciones que se reproducen son "Keep Walking", "Big Things Too" y "Stuff Mart Rap".) Jimmy: (Risas) ¡Oh, eso me rompe! ¡Bungee Bungee bungee-wungee-woogee-salarioe-weegee...Vamos! (Risas) (Jimmy deja de reírse y se da cuenta de que Larry todavía no se está animando). Larry: Espero que esos tipos no se lastimen cayendo sobre sus cabezas de esa manera. ¿Crees que se lastimaron? Jimmy: Oh. Caramba, amigo. No lo sé. Ellos llevaban sus cascos. Larry: Sí. Ellos llevaban sus cascos. Eso es bueno. Jimmy: Mira, camarada. M-tal vez no sea de mi incumbencia, pero...¿por qué estás tan deprimido? ¿Quieres decirme qué está pasando? Archibald: ¡Te diré lo que está pasando! (El misterioso hombre se revela como el espárrago Archibald. Larry se ve sorprendido y gruñón. Archibald se acerca a la máquina de discos). Archibald: ¡Quizás esto aclarará cosas arriba! (Archibald mira a Larry enojado. Ambos hacen caras graciosas. Archibald se ve enojado otra vez y selecciona una canción.) Larry: ¡Nooooooooooooo! (La canción seleccionada por Archibald es "Su hamburguesa con queso". Después de la canción, Jimmy mira a Archibald.) Jimmy: (jadeos) ¿No quieres decir...? Archibald: ¡Sí! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Todo culpa mía! ¡Yo soy el culpable! (Larry golpea suavemente su cabeza sobre la mesa.) Jimmy: Eso es despreciable. También me sentiría de esa manera si alguien me quitara mis canciones. (Larry asiente en acuerdo.) Archibald: Es que...yo... Bueno...Seguramente usted puede entender mi posición. Yo simplemente estaba actuando en el mejor interés del público. Tenemos estándares que defender, ya sabes. (Jimmy lo mira con desprecio.) Archibald: Sí. Ya veo. Bueno...Pero entonces, tengo estos. (Archibald abre su maletín. Larry mira mientras la lluvia afuera se detiene. Archibald saca una pila de papeles. Coge un pedazo de papel y lo lee en voz alta.) Archibald: ¡Ahem! "Nosotros, los abajo firmantes, creemos que el espárrago Archibald debe perdonar y olvidar el incidente de la Canción del Zebú y devolver Canciones Divertidas con Larry para la programa regular de VeggieTales, firmado 167,512 admiradores, incluida, entre otros, toda la población de Duluth, Minnesota, y aunque alguien en el Lago de Alce." Larry: ¿Lago de Alce? Archibald: Sí. Lago de Alce. Larry: (Feliz) Wow. Lago de Alce. Archibald: La gente ha hablado. Me temo que no tengo más remedio que decretar que canciones divertidas se restablezca en lo sucesivo. ¡Efectivo inmediatamente! Cual es qué, yo supongo, en adelante significa. ¡Pero no importa! ¡Seguir! ¡Canta con todas las trampas que puedes reunir! (Archibald salta sobre el mostrador.) Archibald: ¡Deje que el mundo sepa, sí, hasta sus confines más lejanos, incluido, entre otros, Lago de Alce, que este no es el fin de las trampas! ¡No! ¡Muy por el contrario! ¡Las trampas termina de comenzar! (Se resbala y se cae del mostrador. Su cabeza aparece por detrás.) Archibald: Pero trata de no ser demasiado tonto. ¿Por favor? (Larry le da a Archibald una mirada de "Pulgar arriba", se levanta y salta a la máquina de discos. Saca un disco titulado "Canciones Divertidas con Larry: El Veterinário Tirolés de los Alpes." Él pone el disco. Un brazo de la caja de discos coloca el disco en el reproductor y se reproduce "El Veterinário Tirolés de los Alpes.") Cuarteto: Hmm, hmm, hmm, hmm...Hace mucho tiempo hay vio un hombre de la memoria muy débil. No era dimerado, ni forzado como presidente ni santo. Pero venía a la gente de todos los rincones frazando unas cortas enfermas, en las puertas de curación, ellos tenian certeza, o trance tal vez tal vez odiaba. Woooah-ooh... Larry: Esta es una canción, por pingüinsito. Él tá con fiebre, o cuidadito. Pero si yo cantar, por pinguincito, va a quedar bueno bien rápidito. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-eee-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo.Ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de ya-de-doo! (Pingüino escupe termómetro) Pa Uva: (para Júnior) Él es medio trastino, caso no tiene preparado, un poco de penicilina para enfermo, ave del ártico. Cuarteto: Mm, mm, mmmmmm...Los secticos no sabían explicar, pero nadie podría acontestar. Las cosas increíbles aconteció en aquella cabaña de los Alpes. Algunos quedaban silencio encuanto otros cozaban la cabeza, a los bellos curiosos mentados del Veterinário Tirolés de los Alpes. Woooahh-ooh... Pa Uva: Buenas noticias sobre el pingüino, doctor. Él ya está buenzito. Larry: Esta es una canción, para suya gatita. Va a tenerne, también gosita. Yo voy a canta, para suya gatita, por la quedar pero algerita. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-ye-dee yodel-eee-ooo.Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-aye-hoo. Yada-yada yada-yada ya-ga-doo! Gatita: Hiss! Pa Uva: (para Bob) Entra en el carro, fabri de precia, y comprió de pequeño leche para suya gatita. (le da a Bob un cupón por la leche) Cuarteto: Mm, mm, mmmmmm...El negócio crécia la momenta vater que en el día cerca, el enfermero pidió al doctor un momento disalário, el doctor pensó el momento y después conzó la cabeza, y dijó: Larry: ¡Sin oportunidad! Cuarteto: Al enfermero del Veterinário Tirolés de los Alpes. Woooah-ohh... Pa Uva: Buenas noticias sobre la gatita, doctor. Ella está óptima. Él tuvo seis cachorros. Un llevó su nombre. Osito: ¡Rawr! Larry: Esta es una canción, para el osito. Presó armadilla o cuidadito. Pero si yo cantar, para el osito, va a mejorá, bien rápidito. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee o-layhee oly-ooo. Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo. Yodel-leh-hee yaba-daba daba-doo! Osito: ¡Rawr! Rawr-ah-ar-ah. Pa Uva: Oh, es. Va a tá cierto. Él es bueno. Osito: (Rugiendo continuamente a través de fondo) Larry: ¡Yodel-leh-hee yodel-leh-hoo! ¡No, espera! ¡Así es mejor! ¡Yodel-leh-hee! ¡Yodel-leh-hoo yodel-leh-hoo! ¡Ooo! ¡Yodel-Hoo! Cuarteto: Mm, mm, mm, mmm...A la oral de esa historia buscamos disparar, cuando se queda el medio poco a mejor preperfecto bien para acá. Larry: (siendo perseguido con el osito) ¡Yodel-leh-hee! ¡Yodel-leh-hoo! ¡Yodel odle odle aye de aye de ooo-ooo-ooo! Cuarteto: ¡Wooah! ¡Algunos quedaban silencio encuanto otros cozaban la cabeza, a los bellos curiosos mentados del Veterinário Tirolés de los Alpes! Larry: (todavía huyendo del osito) ¡Yodel-hoo! (Fin de los rollos de créditos) Larry: Yodel-Hoo Europeian Portuguese / Brazilian Portuguese (A história começa em uma sorveteria que tem como modelo a famosa pintura de Edward Hoppers "Nighthawks", de 1942. É uma noite escura e chuvosa. Dentro, vemos Jimmy Gourd como um homem de sorvete limpando pratos atrás do balcão. Também vemos Larry Pepino sentado e dormindo ao lado de uma grande janela de vidro, sozinho e agitado Há três copos de sundae quase vazios em sua mesa: dois rosa e um verde Larry parece estar tendo um pesadelo de algum tipo Nós desaparecemos em seu sonho. ) Archibald: Ex-ex-ex-desculpa, eu tenho um anúncio. ... e como resultado do desfecho desastroso da música boba anterior ... Larry: '' '' 'Garoto está cavalgando com cebu ...' '' '' (Falando) Hum ... Não, espere. Não espere. Archibald: Th-th-isso é bastante decepcionante ... decepcionante ... decepcionante ... (Nós desvanecemos de volta para Larry, ainda sonhando ...) Larry: Não. Não! (... então de volta ao pesadelo dele ...) Archibald: A administração decidiu-decidiu-decidiu ... que outros artistas ... artistas ... Mr. Lunt: '' '' '' 'Porque você é o seu cheeseburger' '' 'Seu cheeseburger gostoso ...' '' '' Archibald: Songs Silly é cancelado ... Canções Silly é cancelado, é cancelado até novo aviso. ... cancelado ... Canções bobas é cancelado ... cancelado ... cancelado ... cancelado ... (... e de volta para Larry, que está mexendo mais vigorosamente.) Larry: Jibee! Jibee! Jibee! Nnnnn! Nnnnnn! Não espere! Nnnnnn! Jibee! Jibee! (Jimmy começa a notar o barulho espasmódico e a inquietação de Larry.) Larry: Nnnnnnn! Cebu! Nnnnn! Jimmy: Ei. Larry: Jibee! Jimmy: Ei-ei, Sr. Você está bem? Larry: Jibee! Nnnnnn! Nnnn! Jibee! Jimmy: Sr.! Acorda, senhor! Sr.?! (O título "O Fim das Tolice? Mais Canções Realmente Tolas!" aparece quando Jimmy corre para ver se Larry está bem). (A Canção Temática VeggieTales começa) (Nós voltamos para Jimmy e Larry. Larry tem uma bolsa de gelo na cabeça. Ele também tem uma xícara de café na frente dele.) Jimmy: Ãh, eu fiquei muito preocupado com você, amigo. Você está bem? Larry: (cheira) É. Estou bem. Jimmy: Bom, você precisa um sorvete, moço? É de Ballito? (Larry balança a cabeça.) Jimmy: Ãh, uma casquinha? (Larry balança a cabeça novamente.) Jimmy: Ãh, uma tachinha com confetes? Larry: Não. Eu não preciso nada. Jimmy: Você... quer falar sobre isso? (Larry olha para cima e olha para uma jukebox com uma tela de TV.) Larry: Essa coisa funciona? Jimmy: Mm-hmm. Larry: G-7 Jimmy: Hã? Ãh... Larry: G-7 Aperta G-7! (Jimmy pula para a jukebox.) Larry: Tudo começou quando eu estava cantando essa canção e... aí... aí... eu sei lá! Parece que... as coisas desandou! (Jimmy aperta o G-7 e aparece "The Song of the Cebu". Uma vez terminada a música, Jimmy ri, mas pára quando vê o severo rosto de Larry. Larry não está mais usando sua bolsa de gelo.) Larry: O que você acha que é ... engraçado? Jimmy: sim. Ah ... Uh ... não. Não. Uau. Heh Isso tem doer. Larry: Sim, mas não foi minha culpa! (Larry bate a cabeça sobre a mesa.) Larry: Eles os misturaram na cabana de fotos! Jimmy: W-wow É ... heh. Acontece. Mas, mas não é grande coisa. Então você estragou uma música. Não é o fim do mundo. (Um homem misterioso e uma mulher em um vestido vermelho entram na sorveteria. O rosto do homem é obscurecido pelo aparador de sua capa de chuva. O homem se senta e coloca sua pasta sobre o balcão.) Jimmy: Eu estarei com você em um minuto, pessoal. O que você precisa é de algo para animá-lo. (Jimmy vai até a jukebox novamente.) Jimmy: E eu tenho a coisa certa. (Ele aperta alguns botões.) Jimmy: Lá. Isso deve ser feito. (Ele se afasta da jukebox.) Jimmy: O que vai ser, senhor? (As músicas que tocam "Promised Land", "Bom Dia George" e "The Thankfulness Song". Depois disso, Larry fareja um pouco.) Larry: Sim. Talvez eu deva apenas tentar ser grata pelo tempo que tive com minhas músicas bobas. Tchau, músicas bobas. Prazer em conhecer-te. (Ele começa a cantar) "Não é problema apenas para a S-M-I-L-E ..." Jimmy: Ok. Música errada. Mau momento. Ah ... Isso vai ser ótimo. Você verá. Oh! Este é tão engraçado! (Risos) (cantando) '' Você é grande, eu sou pequeno ... '' (falando) O-okay, amigo! Espere! Papai está vindo! (As próximas músicas que tocam são "Keep Walking", "Big Things Too" e "Stuff Mart Rap"). Jimmy: (Risos) Oh, isso me arrebenta! Bungee bungee bungee wungee woogee wagee weegee ... vamos lá! (Risos) (Jimmy pára de rir e percebe que Larry ainda não está se animando.) Larry: Espero que esses caras não se machuquem de cair de cabeça assim. Você acha que eles se machucaram? Jimmy: Oh. Nossa, amigo. Eu não sei. Eles estavam usando seus capacetes. Larry: Sim. Eles estavam usando seus capacetes. Isso é bom. Jimmy: Sabe, amigo, eu não quero nada pra ver por isso! Mas, por quê essa tristeza? Você tem que me conversar o que está havendo? Arquibaldo: Eu vou conversar o que está havendo! (O misterioso homem se revela como Arquibaldo Aspárgo.) Larry: Huh? Rrggg! Rrrggggh! (Depois mal-humorado. Arquibaldo pula para a jukebox.) Arquibaldo: Quiçás isso esclareça as coisas! (Arquibaldo olha irritado para Larry.) Larry: Hoh! Rrgggh! Hah! (Arquibaldo parece irritado de novo e escolhe uma música.) Larry: Nãããããooooooooooooo! (A música que Arquibaldo selecionou é "His Cheeseburger". Depois da música, Jimmy olha para Archibald.) Jimmy: Huh? Não quer dizer...? Arquibaldo: Sim! A culpa é minha! É toda minha! Eu sou impossível! (Larry gentilmente bate a cabeça na mesa.) Jimmy: Isto é desprezível. Eu também ficaria assim se alguém tirasse minhas canções. (Larry concorda com a cabeça.) Arquibaldo: Mas...é só que...Bom, é claro que você consegue entender a minha posição! Eu estava pensando no interesse do público apenas isso! Temos padrões a manter, sabes! (Jimmy olha com desprezo para ele.) Arquibaldo: É, eu sei. Só que...mas logo...o recebi isto! (Arquibaldo abre a pasta. Larry olha enquanto a chuva lá fora pára. Arquiblado puxa uma pilha de papéis. Ele pega um pedaço de papel e lê em voz alta.) Arquibaldo: Ahãm! "Nós, abaixo-assinados, acreditamos que Arquibaldo Aspárgo deve perdoar e olvidar o incidente da Canção do Zebú e reintegrar Canções Tolas com Larry, e a programação normal assinado 167.512 fãs, inclusive, e não só inclusive, a população inteira de Duluth, Minnesota, e até alguém em Moose Lake." Larry: Uh, Moose Lake? Arquibaldo: Sim. Moose Lake. Larry: (feliz) Puxa vida. Moose Lake. Arquibaldo: O povo se pronunciou. E eu não tenho escolha a não ser decretada, por meio deste, que as canções tolas sejam reintegrada doravante. Precisamente sim! Pra partir de recorda, eu creio que é isso que doravante quer dizer. Mas muito bem! Então diga! Cantando todas as canções tolas imaginar! (Arquibaldo pula para o balcão.) Arquibaldo: Que o mundo saiba, até nos lugares mais distantes, inclusive mas não só inclusive, Moose Lake, que isso não é o fim das canções tolas, não, muito pelo contrário. As canções tolas acabaram de começar! (Ele escorrega e cai do balcão. Sua cabeça aparece por trás.) Arquibaldo: Mas procure não ser tola demais. Por favor? (Larry dá a Arquibaldo um olhar de "Polegar para cima", se levanta e pula para a jukebox. Ele pega um disco intitulado "''Canções Tolas com Larry: O Veterinário Tirolês dos Álpes."'' Ele coloca o disco dentro de um braço da jukebox. coloca o disco no player e "O Veterinário Tirolês dos Álpes" toca.) (Rolo de créditos finais) Larry: Yodel-Hoo Category:The End of Silliness International Transcripts